victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
You're The Reason
thumb|right|Tori e Trina em The Birthweek SongYou're the reason é a música que André e Tori escreveu para Trina para a sua Semana do Niver. Letra I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down Try to do my own thing And I'm starting to figure it out That it's alright Keep it together wherever we go And it's alright, oh well, whatever Everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why I don't even care when they say You're a little bit off Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough 'Cause it's alright Keep it together wherever we go And it's alright, oh well, whatever Everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why If it was raining, you would yell at the sun Pick up the pieces when the damage is done You say it's just another day in the shade But look at what a mess we made You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why Tradução Você é a razão Eu não quero fazer uma cena Não quero te deixar para Jade-victorious-13677887-274-300.jpg Bc victorious.jpg The-Birthweek-Song-victorious-18482465-1065-1600.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg baixo Tento fazer minhas próprias coisas E estou começando a descobrir Que está tudo bem estarmos juntas Onde quer que formos E está tudo bem, o que seja Todo mundo precisa saber Você deve ser maluca Te disse isso ultimamente? Que te amo Você é a única razão pela qual não tenho medo de voar E isso é loucura, que alguém poderia me mudar Agora não importa o que isso é, eu tenho que fazer Não tenho medo de tentar E você precisa saber que é a razão porque... Eu não me importo quando dizem que você é meio doida Olhe no meu olho e digo que nunca me canso de você Porque está tudo bem estarmos juntas Onde quer que formos E está tudo bem, o que seja Todo mundo precisa saber Você deve ser maluca Te disse isso ultimamente? Que te amo Você é a única razão pela qual não tenho medo de voar E isso é loucura, que alguém poderia me mudar Agora não importa o que isso é, eu tenho que fazer Não tenho medo de tentar E você precisa saber que é a razão porque... Se estava chovendo, você gritava para o sol Pegue os pedaços, quando o dano está feito Você diz que é apenas mais um dia na sombra Olhe a bagunça que nós fizemos Você deve ser maluca Te disse isso ultimamente? Que te amo Você é a única razão pela qual não tenho medo de voar Você deve ser maluca Te disse isso ultimamente? Que te amo Você é a única razão pela qual não tenho medo de voar E isso é loucura, que alguém poderia me mudar Agora não importa o que isso é, eu tenho que fazer Não tenho medo de tentar E você precisa saber que é a razão porque... Eu não quero fazer uma cena Não quero te deixar para baixo Categoria:Músicas Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Tori Categoria:Episódios sobre Trina